


The Scent Of Ice

by NamelessIceGoddess, ReneerDymphna



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/pseuds/NamelessIceGoddess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter will be very short, but I'm the type of just putting something out while I'm thinking of it and going back later. :) This is more of just a teaser, a much longer chapter will be posted within a weeks time. </p><p>This was made due to a request, hope y'all like it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> This chapter will be very short, but I'm the type of just putting something out while I'm thinking of it and going back later. :) This is more of just a teaser, a much longer chapter will be posted within a weeks time. 
> 
> This was made due to a request, hope y'all like it :)

Grandfather time stirred his tea before lifting it to his lips to sip. "So you are telling me that you believe it is time I gift you with some brats?" He said quietly looking across his table to the group sitting there. "Now.. just why do you think I would have the ability to do such a thing, let alone help you?" he asked placing his cup back down while waiting for a response.

"Well you see....we've done so much for the children of this world, and I've never asked for anything of anyone before." was the answer given, with a hint of desperation in it's tone. 

"Hmmm...very well then. I shall give you what you seek, but know this will be only a one time thing. If you should so choose a person who later turns out to be the wrong choice that is your own problem....am I understood?" He asked, voice booming off the walls. 

"Yes...I understand."

Satisfied with his answer, grandfather time got up and moved to an older wooden table behind him. It had many small containers and drawers built into it and the wall around it. grabbing a few ingredients from various draws he gathered them all in a large bowl and began smashing them into dust before adding a scoop of this glowing water that flowed freely from a pool next to it. After he felt it mixed well enough he poured it all into a decorative glass container, handing said container over to his guest before speaking. "This potion will grant any who drink it the ability to not only become impregnated by you, but to carry your children and mix both of your genetic materials seamlessly together to create said children. Man, woman, beast...any can drink this and become your doe. Does this satisfy your desire?"

"Y-yes it does! Thank you so much!" He jumped up and shook the old mans hand excitedly while grabbing the bottle with the other. "I can never repay you enough!" Smiling to his friend he turned and waved the bottle in the air, "I can be a Papa!" Laughing as if he was already a new father he hugged his 3 friends tightly tears stinging in his eyes. "I couldn't have gotten here with out you. Thank you."

They all smiled happy for their friend, being the last of his kind and alone was hard on him and was starting to take it's toll. 

Business done, the friends headed to the door. Peeking his head back in one last time to voice his thanks the man said, "If you need anyone to help you set up a good egg hunt for Easter, I'm your man! I owe you one! Thanks again!" Grinning like and idiot he left. 

The old man just shook his head and smiled, "Rabbits...all they can think about is screwing and reproducing"


	2. Accidents do happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so some notes  
> \--- Means a jump in time or switch between characters  
> Italics are thoughts
> 
> I am bringing my storied to FF.net as well, same name so if you see them don't freak! It's me :)
> 
> I am in need of a Beta reader! That's most of the reason why I am going to FF.net, to find one :3 If you would like to volunteer I'd love you forever lol

Centuries passed since Aster had taken the bottle from Grandfather Time, he had dated on and off but none had worked out. His hope slowly began to fade, how could he be guardian of something that he himself lacked? So instead he hid the bottle far back in one the shelves in his pantry, finally accepting that he would never find a mate in a world without his own kind.

Slowly as the years went on he had forgotten about his dream of a family, rebuilding his hope around that of the children. All he needed was the very kids he had already sworn to protect, enjoying the way each ones face would light up as they found one of his carefully decorated eggs on Easter morning. Slowly he let himself forget about that hidden bottle, he had enough of the dating for now. Someday, maybe. Just not today.

\-------

Being a guardian had been kind to Aster, for one he didn't look as though he had aged a day. Second, he had 3 great friends - no make that 4 now. They had a new guardian, Jack Frost. The boy had joined them when Manny had told them of the threat of Pitch Black. While it may have taken a while for him and the lad to see eye to eye, they had settled into a sort of understanding since that final battle. I had been almost a year since they had set Pitch back into the darkness and Easter was fast approaching.

Aster was determined to make up for what happened last year and double his believers. He had asked the other guardians for help but they all claimed to be busy, Tooth and Sandy he understood since teeth and dreams are a daily job. North though, had said it was never to early to start on Christmas....since it was so much more important than Easter. He had know the guy was just trying to take his mind of things but that didn't stop the 3 hours fight they had over which mattered more. That left the prank pulling winter sprite, shocking enough he looked thrilled to get invited to Aster’s Warden. Last time, he had frosted over 1/2 of it and killed many of the egg making plants in the process. Aster had torn him a new one and said to never return, but now as his only option for help he couldn't turn the smiling boy away.

So now Jack was grinning, running around with the eggs and plopping them into the color river one after the other. His laughter rang throughout the entire Warden, even the stone eggs seemed to be in better moods. Aster couldn't help the small smile that he had on his face the whole time he sat calmly painting more elaborate designs on the eggs one at a time. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so thoroughly. They had finished all the eggs with a few hours to spare before Aster would have to take off and go hide them. He invited Jack to stay the night and enjoy some Matryoshkina vodka, he had a few of the creepy doll bottles since North insisted that it was a good manly gift to give him each and every Christmas. He had only had it once with the man, and could not remember any of that night after a few bottles in. The guy was a tank! Thank tooth and her blessed heart for all the wonderful pictures from that night....including ones of the elves shaving a race track on his back to play with after he had passed out. Shivering slightly at the memory of waking up to that, he thought it might be fun to get the upper hand on the new and youngest guardian. Unsure of how much the boy could hold he grabbed 5 bottles from his pantry and placed them out on the table with two glasses and a bowl of salted nuts know that they would help in making him drink more. Smirking to himself he poured them both their first glass of the night, already plotting ways to get back at the prankster when he returned from hiding eggs. _Hangovers are always such fun!_ he thought to himself.

What he didn't expect was how honest, and hands on Jack would be as he got drunk. The boy could hold a lot! He didn't expect it, he himself had finished off 4 of the 5 bottles himself. He had learned to build tolerance to such things over the years, in fear of a repeat of that night. Jack had a full bottle himself and while it was funny to watch to boy grin from ear to ear and tell him how much he liked him and his soft fur...successfully boosting his ego a slight bit he had to leave. He told Jack where to find the rest of the bottles before he took off to go escort his egglets to their hiding places, moving more quickly then he had in past years excited to get to come home to someone at his house. _Has it really been that long_..he though as he gathered his eggs up and left.

\---

After Aster had left the already highly intoxicated Jack behind, the boy of course made the terrific decision that he needed more vodka. So stumbling he made his way to the pantry, pulling the string to turn on it’s light. The whole place was stocked full of various jars of items. It took him a few minutes to find the vodka, a bit higher up than he could reach so he had to retrieve his staff so he could balance on top of it to reach said shelf. Moving the creepy smiling red doll bottles around he looked to see if Aster had any hidden spirits that might taste better, or at least not smile at him as he drank it. A few minutes into digging he had just about given up after moving around 30 of the same bottles when he noticed the light hit something in the back. Squinting to make it out, he figured it must have been another type of vodka. So he pushed a bunch of the other bottles away, successfully knocking a bunch from the shelf and jumped slightly as they hit the ground with a loud crash soaking the floor in the liquid, “Ooops..” he mumbled to himself giggling lightly. Partially climbing onto the shelf so he could reach the back to pulled the bottle forward, wiping the dust from it. Smiling he jumped down off his staff careful to land outside the pantry and avoid all the broken glass, taking his find with him he moved back to the kitchen table. Wiping more at it, he found the bottle lacked a proper label, _Probably home made_ he thought to himself, “And what was that about there might be a little dust on the bottle...?” he slurred, “But don’t let it fool ya about what’s inside?” nodding he was happy with his answer that he had remember the line.

Popping the bottle open he gave it a quick sniff before shoving it away from himself, “Jesus Aster, what in gods green earth is this!?” he yelled out. “It must be good to smell this strong.” Pouring some of the liquid into his glass he made a face at it’s greenish brown coloring. The bottle held enough to just fill his glass, _must have been something good he was saving_ he thought, _I’m sure he won’t mind my having it after all the help I've been_. Lifting the bottle to the sky in a thanks, he chugged it back ignoring the thickness of the liquid and taste figuring he didn't want to miss out on something Aster must have thought to be good to have saved it so long and waste it on him.

Hacking he held his throat after slamming the glass back down hard on the table. He was suddenly feeling warm, no hot! Jack never felt like this before and started taking deep quick breaths as his skin started to feel as though it was crawling. Jumping up from his chair the last thing he remembered before darkness was seeing an old man in Aster’s kitchen just in front of him saying, “You shouldn't have done that my boy.” as his body hit the ground in a loud hard thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vodka I picked is a real one, here is a link http://russianvodka.com/russian_vodkas/matryoshkina_vodka.htm
> 
> The Dust on the bottle line Jack is saying is from a country song called "Dust on The Bottle" by David Lee Murphy. The song is talking about a wine bottle, but meh. I grew up listening to country so I pull it out sometimes lol here is a link to a video of the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNkF_ZpQ4eg


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Jack noticed when he awoke was that it was hot, too hot! His skin felt like it had rivers of lava coursing through his veins. Desperately seeking relief from the pain he began to rub and scratch at his arms, hissing at the further pain the action brought. Struggling he sat up and looked around taking in the room. 

He was sat in a large bird like nest, plush in blankets and pillows. The walls where made of dirt the room was furnished with a simple wooden dresser and trunk at the end of the nest. A rocking chair sat in the corner with a small table next to it. Slowly shifting to sit on the side of the nest he held onto the bedside table he found there with a glowing flower that was casting it soft glow on the room. Pushing himself up onto his feet took some effort, moving to one of the walls for support as he slowly made his way out the opening to the room. 

He found himself in a long hallway, also with hard packed dirt walls. A long thick root was smoothed and went down the length of the hallway, small delicate carvings of eggs and spring flowers that must have taken a long time to carve along the whole thing. As he made his way he figured he must still be at bunny’s as he passed the bathroom he had used a few times before. What the hell happened? he wondered as he made his way further down, trying to get to the kitchen/eating area assuming that was where Bunny must be since he had yet to find him. The closer he got the louder the voices he heard arguing became, until he was able to make out what was being said just steps away from the turn that led to where he wanted to go.

“Who the hell just up and drinks something not knowing what it is?!” He heard the voice that could only be bunny, peeking around the corner he spotted him and the others guardians all sat at his kitchen table. “Bunny, I think you just need to relax....I mean how long have you had that? Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Do you think your children will have his white sparkling teeth as well?!” Tooth responded, her voice raising in volume and excitement as she went on. “a hahahaha-hohoho! Indeed my friend, Jack likes to play pranks and games! I can only imagine what fun you could have with a bedmate such as he!” North chimed in, giving a wink. Jack could feel a frost spreading on his cheeks as he listened Do they think me and Bunny are a thing? What gave them that idea? he wondered while continuing to listen/watch the scene unfold. Tooth sat looking off into an imaginary world of mini Jacks with shinning teeth, North crossed his arms nodding seemly proud of himself while sandy just gave a thumbs up nodding. “Are you kidding me?! Me and Frostbite are NOT having children! We barely get along half the time, that elixir was made for my mate! Not him!” Jack’s flush disappeared almost instantly Why does that hurt? Jack brought his hand up to his chest as a wave of pain over took him an loud moan stumbling past his lips. 

That alerted the group of his presence as they all went running over to check on the boy, “Jack! Are you ok?!” Tooth yelled out being first to make it to the boys side, they all surrounded him as he continued to groan crouching down wrapped himself around his body, “W-what’s wrong with me?” He choked out. Tooth turned to look up at the men, her face showing how unsure she was of what to say or if Bunny wanted to tell him anything. “Well....uhm...Jack you see...” she began before North decided to hell with it and piped in, “ Your body is becoming able to carry little Pooka! Is cause for celebration!” he nodded once again feeling proud of himself. Sandy continued his nodding in agreement with North and Bunny just gave him a dirty look. “I...Pooka...what?” Jack asked obviously confused, his face twisted in pain as he looked up at Bunny, “What did you do to me?” he questioned as his body finally reached its pain limit, falling forward only to be caught by Bunny. His eyes slid shut as bunny moved him into his arms, the pain finally coming to an end as he curled into Bunny’s fur a soft sigh leaving his lips as he fell asleep. 

Tooth reached to help with the boy but retracted back as Bunny began growling a wild look entering his eyes, “Don’t. Touch. Him. He is MINE!” He forced out, back away from the others. “You can leave now.” The other 3 backed away exchanging looks but turning and leaving all the same, whispering worries of his behavior between themselves as they went. 

Aster made his way back to his nest, moving aside some blankets and laying Jack’s body down laying down behind and curling around his smaller body pulling the blankets back over the both of them. He took a sniff behind the boys ears, “You smell good.” he whispered a soft purr like sound rumbling from deep in his chest as he let himself fall into a deep sleep along with Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all a few day late for you, but posting today just for you Night_shark_out. Thank you for reviewing, and to all others who leave a review on anything I do :3 It makes me smile. I do have a head cold so going to do my best ^_^
> 
> I recently set up a Twitter just to say hey I'm updating today/this week/never lol, or if you have any questions and requests you can find me there.
> 
> https://twitter.com/ReneerDymphna

Jack blinked his eyes open and he first thing he became aware of was that the pain had completely vanished, well that and the feeling of something moist and firm rubbing in an up and down motion between his butt cheeks. This continued for a few moments while Jack lied very still trying to figure out what happened and where he was. His eyes searched around as much of the room as he could see, which was limited since he was more or less held down on his right side. From what was visible he could only assume to be one place, _Aster's_ he thought to himself. He took in the feeling of what could only be a warm body behind him and a long leg thrown over his, being used to help move what could only have been one thing. Gulping he looked down at the grey arm thrown over his side across his chest and arms, grasping his other shoulder and firmly holding him in place. Jack began to squirm as his body began to feel hot, figuring it to be from Aster's overly warm body. Shifting his hips slightly to try and get out of this odd position and away from the heat only seemed to increase the problem as Aster's manhood that had once been content sliding up and down between his cheeks now got caught against his rough pant fabric, causing the head to push right up against the center of the moist spot causing Jack to let out a loud moan. Startled by his bodies reaction Jack pulled one arm free and covered his mouth with his hand, biting on a finger to keep himself from making such a sound again as Aster continued to poke the area mumbling to himself and groaning. Figuring this would get much worse before it ever got better Jack figured it'd be best to wake his friend up. Rocking his body back and forth calling out Aster's name with much more urgency then he liked, his breathing becoming labored as his own erection grew and was now straining against the front of his pants, _Not good.._ he thought, _I'm gonna.._."uh....uhhhhh!" Jack cried out as his orgasm hit him, The front and rear of his pants becoming drenched with semen as Aster let out a loud groan finding his release as well. Jack shifted as a more internal feeling of moisture seemed to be coming from his rear,  _What the...?_ he asked himself.

\----

Aster began to awake after what had been the best dream he had in a long while, he was holding and rocking against his mate. He could hear their cries and desperation in the way they called his name. It had ended wonderfully with them finding completion together before he was thrown back into a world in which he was alone. The cool pillow he had been holding was a reminder of that, _Rather cool for being held all night_. he thought to himself moving to nuzzle into it, taking a deep breath. _Smells like a crisp winter morning, and ice._ he thought rubbing happily on it thinking of his friend who smelled quite similar, _wonder what that prankster is up today?_   Feeling his erection regrow he figured why not have a quick wank before pulling himself from his empty bed, thoughts of his dream and of the moans he had heard in it already flying in his mind, the way his voice was called in such a familiar but oh so sexy voice. The smell of a fertile female filling his nostrils, _thought I would have forgotten that smell by now._ Moving his hand to slide down his body still in a half wake daze until the pillow next to him spoke, "Would you mind....letting me go before you did that?" it asked out. _Wait..._ his eyes snapped open as he lifted himself up to look down at the small body curled on it's side pinned down by one of his arms and leg. "Jack?!?!!" he all but screamed causing the boy to flinch as he looked him, a furious blush on the boys cheeks as he tried to move and cover the obvious wet spot in the front of his pants, only to more reveal the wet spot on his rear. _Sexy_ was all Aster could think and he took him in, he was shaking slightly and smelled amazing, _Wait...I know that smell_. Aster paused in his visual inspection of his unexpected bed mate and sniffled, moving his nose to sniff by his rear memories of the night before flooding his mind. "Jack you drank it.....my only hope." His anger was beaten out by his sadness. He moved quickly to move off the boy and the bed pointing to a side room. "Why don't you go clean up, I have a robe you can borrow in there. It will be a bit big....but only until I have time to clean your clothing." Turning to think of a way to fix this he barely acknowledged Jack as he rose from the bed and fled to the bathroom.

\----

Jack fled the room as soon as he could, slamming the door shut and standing against it for a moment as his heart pounded in his chest. Vague memories of the night before shifting through his mind. Looking down at his pants Jack angrily pushed them down and pulling his hoodie over his head throwing them into a small pile by the door. Moving to turn on Aster's large walk in shower he couldn't ignore the wet feeling still between his cheeks. Curiosity got the best of him after he stepped into the cool shower as he braced himself with one arm against a wall, reaching back with his other hand to try and feel what was causing such a feeling. His hand ghosted over his cheek just briefly as nerves caused him to pause a moment before reminding himself of how foolish it was to be shy of his own body. As his hand slid between the twin globes he moved past the wetness to find the cause, his rear hole seemed to be the reason. Tracing it with his hand he found it to be swollen and twitching as the contact, a groan leaving him as he continued to feel around. Bringing his hand back around to look at the color assuming it would be blood since it was so much, and possibly caused from the earlier actions with Aster to only be shocked to find it to be a clear liquid, _like a lubricant_ he thought. Moving his fingers around watching it shine and cling to them. Bringing the fingers to his nose it had a bit of a musky scent. _Weird._ Even more curious he reached back around again, this time pushing a finger through the swollen ring a loud moan leaving his mouth before he could stop it as he slid down to his knees in the shower, _Oh MiM, don't tell me Aster heard that!_   Pausing for a moment and only after hearing no sounds from the other room he continued. Jack moved his finger around beginning to gasp and whine softly feeling as though he was trying to reach something his erection coming back to full life. He moved his free hand to grasp his manhood, moving it up and down in unison with his finger thrusting in and out of his hole moaning shamelessly no longer caring if Aster was still in the other room and could hear him. As he found his second release of the day the door slammed open the sound echoing off the walls the room. Aster stood in the doorway with a determined look in his eyes, "Have my child!" He yelled. Jack remained on his knees on the shower floor wishing it had a curtain as his finger remained in his hole, his other hand still grasping his now shrinking penis. "uhhhh." was all he was able to get out his mouth stuck open as a blush spread from his cheeks to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had to rush this in 15 mins, but I might add more to it later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to thank those that left reviews for the last chapter,  
> icefiresky - I glad you enjoyed it ^_^  
> NaruSasuLover16 - You post on just about everything, and I love you for it! lmao  
> Miyuki- I love to hear that you like my story and the last chapter :)  
> littlebirdy3tweet - I have yet to decide is Bunny's past relations will come into play and when he last 'got some' lol but Jack will be a virgin (at least with men ;p)  
> Every1s_Beta - I'm happy to have made you laugh, and cry lol :3
> 
>  
> 
> It's thanks to all of you yesterday that I got the urge to put another chapter up today! I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the past ones~! <3
> 
> *means notes at the end

After a few tense moments and Aster’s gaze flicking from the hand on his front to the one currently planted in between his cheeks he coughed and offered up his help with the matter. Jack of course refused it, and Aster excused himself just after that letting him have a moment to finish cleaning himself alone.

Jack shivered as he removed his fingers from his rear, brain working in slow motion as the shower continued to rain down cool water over him. It no longer felt cool to him however as his entire face was covered in a dark blush that spread down his neck to the top of his chest _Did he just really say that?!_ he thought to himself _What in the world could he be thinking! Never mind he saw me doing.....doing THAT!_ he looked down at himself embarrassed and some what ashamed for being caught in such a private moment. Moving to stand on shaky legs he got to work quickly trying to force his blush down as he washed his body, trying to ignore the tingling as he cleaned his more private areas.

\----

After leaving Jack to finish up and have some privacy in the bathroom Aster had to remind himself that this was Jack, a male and his friend as he tried to calm down his already rising erection. _Just a friend, a friend, a friend_. he repeatedly thought to himself. He ran quickly from his house and waved down one of Tooth’s helpers that liked to sneak in and nap on his flowers whenever they could get away. Relaying a short message to tell Tooth to come as soon as able with North knowing that they most likely happened to be together at that point. _Love birds_ he thought somewhat bitterly, his jealousy of their happiness he was careful to keep only to himself but had suspicions that Sandy knew from the sad looks he would throw his was at times. Once the little toothlet* was off he made his way back into his home and down to wait in his room, already coming up with reasons to give Jack of why having his offspring would be a great idea.

He didn’t have to wait long as the clasp to the bathroom door clicked and the door opened slowly as Jack peeked out to see if he was there before pushing the door further open. “Hey..” Jack mumbled softly in greeting shuffling his feet slowly from the bathroom. “Hey Frost” Aster offered in return, moving to stand and begin his plan to convince him that he was right. Giving a quick glance over the boy’s small form swimming in Aster’s robe which hung open on the top a bit showing a small perk nipple, causing him to blush under his fur and turn to the side to avoid looking any further. _Don’t get distracted!_ he scolded himself before beginning, “Jack, so I’m sure you’ve noticed....some changes.” He began taking a deep breath in, the shower doing nothing to hide the strong smell from Jack that just screamed ‘Take me, I’m fertile’. “Well you see, that old bottle that you found hidden I was actually saving for someone special...well for my mate once I took one, so that we could have Pooka kits and try to save my race.” he continue glancing from time to time to judge how Jack was taking the new information _Not to look at his nipples as he moves and shifts....nope not that. Focus Aster!_ “But since YOU drank it....I was thinking..I don’t know. We are friends, good friends I thought and maybe you’d be willing to help me. If you give birth to even one female we can be saved! Breeding even within family wasn’t unheard of when we had numbers in the thousands...and you wouldn’t have to worry about birth defects like you would with humans.” Jack just seemed as though his brain was fried as I finished my little bit, mouth hanging open just slightly. “So what do you say?"

\-----  
Jack had felt as if he was slammed head on by a train, he was nervous enough coming out of the bathroom after what had just happened. He didn’t expect Aster to be waiting for him! He shifted uncomfortably in his large robe and listened silently figuring it would cause no further harm to just listen to his friend, trying hard to ignore the way his side glances made his insides do a flip. He tried had to ignore the obvious way his eyes would find his chest, and quickly figured out why when he himself looked down once. The robe hung open and no matter how much he moved or shifted one nipple always seemed to pop out and got ‘HI!’. _Ignore his stare, it means nothing Jack! Don’t over think this!_ Breathing deeply while doing his best to listen and feeling somewhat guilty for drinking the concoction on him, _Damn he smells nice, why didn’t I notice this before?_ he thought as Aster began to wind down and finish up his speech with a question to him, _Right I should answer.....What do I say? What does he think I’ll just bend over the table and let him go at it!_ “Uhhh..” I dumbly began looking for the words. “But doesn’t that mean that we would have to have....ya know relations.....of the sexual kind?”

My question back to him had him stunned, I could tell with the way he coughed and turned slightly more away from me, “Well I was thinking that-” He was cut off by North slamming the bedroom door wide open, causing it to slam off his wall, the hinges unable to keep it secure as it bounced right off of them and onto the floor, “Is cause for celebration! No!?” his voice boomed. Tooth followed in behind him along with Sandy. “Hi Jack, this is so exciting! My little toothlet told me! Aster is going to have kits with you!” Tooth said her voice in no way hiding how much she was into this, “Babies! Baby rabbits! They are so cute!” Sandy just nodded along in agreement with the other two. Aster seemed a bit shocked and stuttered about his door. North came up to me and handed me a small overly sparkly gift bag, “This should help things progress alone quite nicely!” unable to turn the strong willed man away I took the gift from him and opened it on the bed after everyone seemed to be waiting and watching for me to open it, even Aster had stopped going off about the door curious as to what he friends had given me to help ‘us’.

I pulled out the tissue followed by a ‘How to have the best anal sex of your life’ book, I dropped it to the bed as my hand lost ability to grasp it any longer due to shock. Next was a strawberry flavored lubricant/body massage lotion, “What’s this for?” I asked, Tooth giggled and North hoho’d. Aster looked pleasantly surprised so far and Sandy was doing some odd motion with his hands shoving his thumb between his pointer and middle fingers, a smile that said 'Oh, I know' on his face. “Uhuh...well then....” I pulled out the final item a ‘edible g-string panty’, “What the heck is this!” I said my anger starting to get the better of me, “Edible underwear? It’s for a woman! Aster you talk to them!” I turned to my friend looking for some help and all I got was a question from him, “What flavor?” I responded by throwing the box at his head North’s laughter vibrating off the walls, “Like old married couple, no?”

#### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Toothlet - Didn't know what else to call them, seemed to fit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am back again! Now to the thanks/responses~
> 
> Angel- Aster is more into the idea of producing kits, but I plan to have him be more patient about it. :) Excited? yes! sexually frustrated? maybe ;p  
> Zeek - Glad to have made you laugh :) I like to joke around a bit but it's going to get a little serious for a moment ^^ I also agree that the only reason they make it out of this alive is the absence of his staff :3  
> littlebirdy3tweet - lol you are too funny, I don't plan on just making Jack a baby factory. I had thought of it, but I do love a little romance so hopefully you will enjoy this chapter a bit more. <3  
> icefiresky - Sandy is a little bit of a dirty bird, lol it's always the quiet ones ;3 As for steamy fun times soon~ Probably next chapter a little bit but we'll see ^_^ I might bring the gifts into play as well ^_~
> 
> As always love you guys, you all are awesome~! <3

Jack,the eternal youth, the king of pranksters whose very center was that of fun was not amused. His friends had just now caught on as the howling of wind in the warren slamming into the house warned them that they’d stepped into dangerous territory. The snarl that now showed on his face terrified them _he looks much cuter when he smiles_ Aster thought randomly to himself _Wait....what did I just think about Jack?!_ startled by the track in which his brain was taking he barely noticed the others making a hasty escape. North gave a quick goodbye excusing himself as he threw a snowglobe and grabbed Tooth before running into it fleeing worried for Tooth's safety.Sand gave barely a wave as he followed the pair through the portal before it closed. _Way to abandon me guys after causing the problem_ he thought bitterly. The crackling sound of the storm taking a very violent turn returned his attention back to the eye of the storm, Jack. Deciding to deal with his "friends" later _What great friends_.

 

Turning his body towards the emotionally turbulent teen he felt a shiver rip it's way down his spine _If looks could kill_. Jack's ice blue eyes cut right through him like razor blades, and the thought suddenly hit him, this was not just about him it was also about..  _Jack_. It wasn't just him having kits and continuing the Pookan line, but about his friend. He had never told the boy about the potion, and now his body was changing and he could barely understand any of it. Instead here was someone he thought to good friend practically telling him to bed over and take one for the team, his other friends more than happy about the idea. He was probably as upset about being in this situation as Aster was about not getting to hand pick the mother to his kits. Now looking at the boy he could see it, behind all that anger in his eyes and body language. At the core it was fear, so Aster did the only thing he could think of. He hugged Jack.

\---

_How dare they_! Jack thought furiously _They all think I'm just some surrogate mother who works part time as a whore.....waiting with spread legs for my next cock!_ He could feel his control over his winter abilities wavering but could not find it in him to care, they should hurt just like he did. Even if the only way to share the pain was physical. _How could they!_ He shifted his intense gaze onto North, Tooth and Sandy his body beginning to shake with rage. He angrily watched as they fled the room through one of North's portals, fled him. Normally his friends being afraid of him enough to run would have upset him, but not this day. Turning his gaze to Aster now, he felt his control balancing on it's last strand, threatening to snap any second _How could Aster out of all of them tell them I would be willing to just have children with him_....Jack thought _he was supposed to be different from the others_. Before that last strand snapped he watched as Aster walked over to him a look of determination in his eyes and he did probably the stupidest thing anyone in such a situation could do in that moment. It also happened to be the one thing he needed. As Aster pulled him into a tight embrace he whispered soft words, "It's going to be okay, we'll figure this out together. I'm sorry."Almost instantly the storm vanished, surely leaving a mess outside the house. Jack returned the hug after a moments hesitation, clinging to Aster as if he was the only thing keeping him grounded. His eyes began to water as all his emotions fear, anger, confusion came out in one form, tears. "I was so scared, and I don't know what's wrong with me..." Aster rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down Jack's back until the tears finally stopped. "About outside..." Jack began only to be cut off by Aster before he could continue, "Later." Aster simply said as he moved Jack and himself to the bed, still hugging the boy to himself before he covered them in blankets. "Later." he repeated before nuzzling the top of Jack's head. Aster's chest rumbled in a sort of comforting purr sound until he was asleep. 

\---

Once Jack was deeply asleep Aster moved quietly from the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy. Moving some of Jack's hair from his face and the boy shifted into a new position mumbling soft words in his sleep _Was he always this....this fragile?_ he pondered watching Jack sleep for a few more moments

Aster moved quickly from his room and the house, determined to clean some of the mess outside before Jack awoke so as to not let the boy be upset even further.  _Since when have I cared about Frostbite being upset?_ he questioned himself, shaking his head he dismissed the question assuming it to be quilt from what he had just put him through and not something else. As he exited he took in the level of damage, shocked to find his stone golems making quick work of getting everything back in order. It would still take a week to get it back to decent egg growing condition, but it was doable.

Jack has spent the rest of the day sleeping and only woke up when the smell of food wafted down to the bedroom. He emerged slowly, almost shy _Like a kit himself_ aster thought. "Come and eat while it's fresh" he called to Jack motioning to an open chair with a salad and freshly grilled chicken in front of it. "For...me?" Jack asked, Aster almost laughed at the unsure tone the boy took _So not like him_. "Yes, for you. I figured it was the least I could do...after, ya know." Jack nodded and took a seat diving right into eating. Aster joined in quickly but ate at a much slower pace.

"Just how bad is it?" Jack asked.

"Is what?"

"Outside.....is it bad"

"oh...that....Yeah but it can be fixed" Aster said the end more quietly, hoping to not upset him. "I can help...with the clean up. I did cause the mess anyways.." Jack offered. Aster was quick to accept his offer and the two finished the meal peacefully, promising to get started in the morning. Once the had finished and cleaned up, Aster offered his bed up to Jack, and took the couch, claiming it was only the right thing to do until they figured this whole thing out. 

When Aster awoke the next morning, he went to check on Jack only to find the bed undisturbed. _Did he not go to sleep last night..? Well he did nap all day_. Moving from his room he searched the house looking for the boy, not finding him he moved his search outside. _Was he....did he really clean all night?_ he thought as he looked around the warren shocked at the overnight progress, even some egg flowers had been replanted in the fields and seemed to be doing rather well. Whomever did that would have to be extremely careful since the plants broke and tore rather easily. His shock was disturbed by the sound a laughter, light and airy in sound. Turning he followed the sound to his dye river, his legs driven by a feeling, an urge he never felt before pulling him to it. On the edge he found Jack in only his trademark pants, hoodie and staff a good distance away to most likely keep them clean. His hands were busy in the river, right in up to his elbows. As Aster got closer he could make out the words spoken between the bouts of laughter, "Haha, it's like that huh? Well take this!" Jack spoke happily laughing as he splashed at the eggs in the river. The eggs toddled and bounced on the waves the boy made, seeming to enjoy it since they would climb onto one another and jump to try and splash the boy back. Jacks arms, chest and spots on his face sparkled with the freshly splashed waves of colors _Like an egg_ Aster thought, the boys pale skin shinning in the artificial light. He spent a few minutes longer just watching Jack play with the egglings, _He'd make a great mate and mother_ Aster stopped that train of thought shocked by it's appearance in his mind _Wait....just because he's gorgeous...I mean just because I lov-..._.All his thoughts stopped as his brain felt as though it had fried, "No I couldn't..." he spoke, startling Jack and alerting him to his presence. "Oh....Aster...you scared me." He said, standing up and walking a few feet from the river shaking the extra paint from his arms. Jack used a clean elbow to try and push some of the sweat soaked hair from his face, only proceeding to smear the pain on his face even more. Aster laughed, "Here let me help." he offered raising to hand to push the boys bangs from his face, as Jack voiced his thanks Aster muttered one word, "Beautiful..." Stuttering Jack blushed, Aster realizing his mistake tried to quickly fix it, "wait.....what?" he said flustered as well. The two turned from each other but from time to time would steal glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY for reading~ don't forget I have a twitter now ~ Woohoo! I post on the days I plan to update, tho sometimes it may be 'hey it's coming this weekend, don't kill me!' lol You can also message me and ask for an eta on an update or to bitch at me to hurry up, requests, questions, anything really!
> 
> https://twitter.com/ReneerDymphna
> 
> Don't forget I won't be around next week since I am heading to Florida. I think the hotel has wifi (what one doesn't) so if I get time I may pop on, or try updating via phone if I think I can survive the amount of time that will take lol!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back home safe finally! Burned really bad, but had a blast! Here is a little chapter with a bit of naughty in apology for my absence :3
> 
> Thank yous~  
> Akiza15 - TY I did love Florida, but Im freezing back home now lol  
> littlebirdy3tweet- Glad you liked it :) Hope you keep enjoying it ^_^  
> icefiresky- I cant see Jack as anything but fragile, he's like a stick dammit! Haha, but he would be a great parent! One of those that loves playing with his kids, Like a male Elsa or something :3  
> Zeek- TY to you as well for well wishes on my trip, I did forget the sunscreen sadly enough lol I am paying for it now! My poor back! ;.; Thank god for aloe!
> 
> Also all those that leave Kudos, love you~ <3 <3 <3

Everything started as a blur, he blinked a few times an everything came into view. Aster was hovered over him laying in his bed, a thumb running along his lip teasing him of what was to come. After what seemed like forever he removed his thumb so he could use that hand to support his weight as he bent down, lips replacing the spot just occupied by his thumb. The bed creaked loudly as his lips moved against Jacks, his kiss was perfect, firm and forceful. It demanded all he had to give and nothing less, it also returned just that. As Aster slipped his tongue into Jack's mouth followed by a groan he lowered the rest of his body to cover him like a warm blanket. Jack's arms came up to encircle Asters neck, clinging to him as a land line afraid he may float away even without the winds help. Heat filled his body like flames licking at his skin, the sensation of Aster's gripped tightly in his hands and his lips swollen from the attention just given as Aster pulled away. It took Jack a minute to remember to breath as he gasped in fresh air, his lungs burning.

Breath returned and Aster move to his neck, littering it with kisses and nips. Jack squirmed underneath him, barely able to control the pants escaping past his abused lips. Aster's lips then blazed a trail down his chest to his left nipple, his right hand taking up residence on his right twisting it while his mouth worked on the left. _When did I get naked?_ Jack wondered, but a firm nip on his nipple washed all questions from his mind as a cry of pleasure ripped forth from his throat. After Aster visited his right nipple with his mouth giving it the same attention he backed off a slight bit from Jack, "Calm Mate, we don't want the fun to end before we even start." Aster said with a chuckle. Jack could only thrust up, one area seeking some much needed attention. "Are you a virgin?" He suddenly asked, his question seeming to fall on deaf ears as Jack continued to writhe below the larger male, Aster had to ask a second time to finally get a nod from the boy. "Then we must take this slowly, so we may enjoy ourselves." Aster moved back to his body and praised it with his mouth like one would a god. His lips trailing down his stomach, tongue taking a quick dip in his belly button before continuing on. AS he finally reached the main show, his mouth enveloping Jack's hard on the boy cried out his name, "ASTER!" 

~~~

Jacks body sprung up in the nest, covered in a thick layer of sweat as his hand reached up to grab his sweatshirt right over his heart. _A dream._..he thought relieved, or was it disappointment? Unsure he didn't have much time to ponder as Aster came barreling into the room and into the nest right beside him, "Are you okay?!" he asked looking over his body. "Yeah....it was just a dream." Jack replied

"Some dream....what about?" Aster pried

"Well you know....stuff."

"What 'Stuff'?"

"Me...and you...doing stuff." Jack looked off to the side as he caved giving him the answer. A look of understanding dawned Aster's face, "That's fine, I have had tons of those" he said shrugging. "Really?!" Jack squealed surprised. Jack looked up to Aster, it proved to be a mistake as their glances locked. Stuck in place by his eyes, a smile found it's way to Aster's lips _He wouldn't....would he?_ Jack thought. images of the kiss from the dream he just had rushing through his mind, so did the blood in his veins speed up. His pulse going to fast and heart thudding so hard he was sure that Aster could easily hear it about to burst.

Should he turn away? Should he stay with his eyes locked and allow Aster to have his way? The air grew thick around them as heat found it's way to Jack's usually cool cheeks. The thought then entered his mind that he was also a man, why was he sitting here like a woman waiting for something that may or may not happen. He could kiss Aster! As the thought hit him, and was going to make his move Aster turned from him, breaking eye contact. He quickly climbed from the nest speaking, "I should go check on the egglets.....and perhaps you should get more rest." and with that he fled the room leaving Jack to stew in his own thoughts.

~~~

Outside his home Aster took a deep breath trying to clear his thoughts, "That was close...I almost....he almost." Running his sweaty hands down his legs "Wait...why did I leave?" Shaking his head he took off to his fields hoping a day of hard work would help to straighten his thoughts out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely a bit of a mess, Just got home after a 18 hour drive so forgive me lol :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So felt like updating while I had a short period of free time lol :)
> 
> Thanks~  
> littlebirdy3tweet - Stuffed animal of awesomeness? lmao too funny >D  
> NaruSasuLover16- Glad you liked it ^_^  
> icefiresky - I figure I'll have them within the next few chapters coming together and ROMANCE with a side of smex lmao
> 
> Also ty to those who gave me kudos :*

Aster having finished his work well ahead of schedule sat back in one of the fields by his house, watching Jack exit the house and run around shooting frost at his stone golems while they teetered after him playfully. Still unsure why he had revealed his own dreams to the boy confused him, only to be even more shocked at how he had allowed himself to leave the bed with Jack so obviously hoping for something to happen. He could feel it in his core, the pull of hope. Why did he run? He still was not sure, maybe Jack wasn't meant to be his mate, but then he could still feel the boys soft body in his arms and the visions of him losing all control and crying out in his dreams had him rethink that answer. Aster's own curiosity of what the boy dreamed of was driving him mad! For sure the boy was still pure and his mind could only offer up so much? Aster hoped to teach the boy a great many things, things only lovers could learn together. And the way he had called out his name that had driven him rushing to the room this morning caused his manhood to stir, surely the boy was also interested in him? At least a bit curious he was sure, but how to proceed? It had been quite some time since Aster had tried to woo another into more than a one night stand, and he knew he wanted more than just that for the boy. His train of thought was disrupted by Jack's movement, his eyes once again focused on the boy having stopped by a tree a bit away from the golems to pause and remove his sweatshirt. Jack had complained it was too warm in here for him once or twice but never before has he stripped himself of his clothing so boldly. Unable to peel his eyes away he watched as the boy too back to the air with his staff shooting off bit of ice laughing loudly. Aster's sharp eyes could see the sheen of sweat on the boys body, shinning like bits of diamond on his pale skin. Licking his lips, he lifted his nose to the air sniffing towards the boy, his eyes beginning to dilate. Smacking himself in the head, he stood and tapped the ground twice opening a portal to North's to escape the boy before he could start to lose control of himself. The boys cries from his dreams calling for him in the back of his mind. "I gotta get outta here...." he mumbled to himself and hopped down the hole.

~~~

At the other end of the hole he encountered something he did not imagine would be possible. He had found North and Tooth in a large plush chair snuggling as per the usual, but in a loveseat just feet from them was Pitch and Sandy....giggling, well sandy was more going through the motions of what would be a giggle! A few dozen empty bottles of alcohol sat on the table before them shinning in the light of the fireplace that they had all the chairs sat around. "Just what the bloody, god damned hell is going on here!" Aster yelled breaking the peaceful spell on the group as they all grew silent at once looking to him. Sandy looked downright uncomfortable as though he had been caught, and Pitch had a look of he knew this would happen. Tooth removed herself from North's grasp and moved to Aster, her step a little more wobbly than usual. "Well...you see, Pitch and Sandy...they've been together, a couple I mean for a while now...." she began softly, "We never told you since we knew you would be upset and we all didn't know how you'd take them as a gay couple...but lately you and Jack, you know?" She made a hand gesture that seemed she was trying to say that they had obviously already came together in a sexual manner. "Tonight is also....their engagement party..." she finished, Aster's mouth stuck open as he looked at the two she spoke of. Sandy held up his hand to show the simple black band on his ring finger and then yanked up Pitch's to show his golden ring adorned with a rather large shiny gem. Blinking a few times, Aster's mind finally caught up and he laughed, "Wait...Wait!" He wiped a tear from his eye, "Pitch is the woman!?" with that he held his stomach barely able to contain his amusement at the situation, only to be smacked by a pillow and knocked over. He looked up to see Sandy glaring at him, somehow intimidating...who knew? "Ok, ok! Sorry!" Aster held his hands up in surrender as he stood back up. "This may just work out perfectly.....you see I need help." They all looked at one another and then to the proud rabbit who never spoke of needing anyone for anything ever before asking for help so openly. "Sure Aster, What do you need?" North offered after a few tense moments. "Well you see....it's Jack. I've been having these.....feelings. I think he is as well. I just I want to know before I do something we both regret." Nodding Tooth fluttered up and hugged him, "I understand fully, how can we help?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if I'm going to have Sandy give Aster a crash course in man loving or not...hmm might bring it up. Anyways I'll update in a few days ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry I took so long! Waayy too busy lately! I had wanted to do some more with this but I can settle for what I'm putting up, otherwise god knows when it would get done! lol
> 
> Thanks~  
> littlebirdy3tweet - Aster is focused now, countdown to kits starts now lol  
> icefiresky - your favorite? awww TY<3  
> Night_shark_out - I love tooth! She is so motherly~  
> and to anyone who gave me a Kudo, much love~ <3

Aster had been shocked by how easily Jack had been convinced by Tooth to go out for what she called a 'girls day out' she had been far too excited to have girl time, and had rushed to include Pitch in the event. She had also forced the two to change out of their regular attire. Both boys now wore matching green tops and simple denim jeans, she felt it would help break down the barrier between the two and make them more friends. Jack had shuffled uncomfortably in the bedroom with his clothing before Aster took them away claiming he would wash them for the boy while away. Tooth had also made him leave his staff behind fearing some sort of violence if it was taken along. 

Once they had taken off Aster went back to his bedroom, placing Jack's staff off to one side of the bed. Sitting down on his bed he tried to relax but the room smelled strongly of the boy even when he was gone from it. Looking down at the ball of clothing in his lap, he unfolded the pants and and hoodie from one another the scent of ice rolling off them. Lifting the sweatshirt to his nose he inhaled deeply, a rumbling purr vibrating from deep in his chest. "I hope Tooth comes back with a yes...." he whispered to himself. 

~~~

Tooth dragged the two brooding men behind her as she made her way up a hill a heavy bag hanging on her shoulder. "Come on you two! It's not so bad!" Jack and Pitch both exchanged looks that seemed to agree that is was in fact 'that bad', sighing just after they broke eye contact. "We might as well, get his over with." Pitch said in a blank tone as they made it to the top, Tooth moving to set up a picnic. Jack just watched the two finish opening a blanket and taking out some drinks and simple cheese and crackers for them to snack on. The three sat so that they faced each other, Tooth nodding to Pitch that is was time to start. Both now focused on Jack, "Jack, so we needed to talk to you about something. As we all know you drank Aster's potion for kits, and now you are kind of the only one able to produce any for him." Jack nodded so she continued, " Well outside of his obvious desire to have said kits he's noticed that.....well he has developed feelings for you that lie outside that of a normal friend." Jack just tilted his head slightly, "Of course he has, we are best friends." Tooth's eyes started to look all over for another way to word it and that was why she brought Pitch, to help break through the boys dense skull. "Frost, he wants to fuck you, and not just for the sake of having kits. He's fallen in love with you, ya twit." Both Tooth and Jack gave Pitch a shocked deer in headlights expression before it finally sunk in and Jack blushed brightly, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously, "oh...." was all he responded. "It's as Pitch says Jack, Aster really has feelings for you, but is afraid of moving forward since no one knows how you feel about all of this...he told us about almost kissing you the other day, and of the dreams." At those words Jack's head snapped up, eyes catching Tooths, "H-he told you about that?!?" Pitch just snickered, "What's the big deal! I'm sure he's hung like a horse!" Tooth reached over and smacked Pitch's arm giving him a look of disapproval, "So, Jack. How DO you feel about Aster?" Jack decided to once again break eye contact in favor of looking anywhere else but at the two quizzing him on feelings all of a sudden, finding Pitch's involvement to be rather creepy. "I feel nothing, I mean we are both guys! It's gross!" Shaking his hands in front of him to try an further prove his point, but making him look more like he was lying. The other two exchanged glances that said they knew the boy was just scared of fessing up. 

"I'm with Sanderson." Pitch offered up, causing the boy another shock, "But how?! Men can't....can't be together like that! It'd hurt! No way!" Pitch full out laughed at the boys innocence, "My dear boy, the brief moment of pain makes all the pleasure worth it! I assure you that men can be together 'that' way and many other ways." The dirty smile the man wore made the boy shiver, "But I wouldn't know how....I mean, I've never."

"Now that you would leave up to Aster boy, let him take the lead and enjoy the ride." Still rather nervous about the whole talk and idea of two men Jack just looked off to the side trying to digest the new information _so men Can be together!_ he thought. Tooth was positively beaming with excitement as she looked at Pitch giving him the thumbs up, "That's not a no." She whispered to him. Pitch just rust rolled his eyes at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay within the next 2 chapters I will have something happen between buns and Jack. :3y


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 10 minutes lol so going to rush on this a bit, excuse any spelling errors please :3 I realized it's been a month since I updated this. Next chapter will most likely be smut. ;p
> 
> Thank you to those who have commented and Kudos, much <3

The three returned to Aster's home closer to the evening, upon entering they found North and Sandy keeping Aster company in the kitchen. The three had obviously been drinking heavily based on North's rosier than normal cheeks and Sandy's floating sideways. One of Aster's ear was drooped and he had a sort of goofy grin plastered on his face. The group let out a collective sigh as they took in the group of drunken men, "Why am I not shocked..." Tooth muttered. "Whenever you leave the jolly man alone this happens, why seem shocked?" Pitch snapped back. "So this is my fault?" she returned in a louder tone. The bickering brought them the attention of the men gathered around the table, "My love! You return! How'd it go?" North hollered out as he stood to go and embrace Tooth ignoring the glares her and Pitch had going between them like it was common. Sandy floated over as well and surrounded Pitch's face in his golden sands placing a gentle kiss to his lips calming the man almost instantly. "It went....well." Pitch offered up. This seemed to snap Aster from his daydream at the table and he rose immediately to his feet turning to the group by his door, barely able to make out Jack behind the group of his friends. "It did?" his voice came out softly, but it held a command behind it that left no room for anything but a yes or no. Tooth nodded, "It went very well." she answered giving Pitch a quick look and he also gave a nod. "Leave." Was the next word from his mouth, "NOW!" he said louder when they didn't vanish in a seconds notice from his house. North was kind enough to offer up a globe and the four ran through it fearing the rabbit's rage. Tooth mumbled a 'good luck' to Jack as she went.

Once the group had left and only the two remained Jack looked around the room, obviously uncomfortable with the current situation. "So, did you guys have fun?" he asked gesturing to the table with various liquor bottles thrown about and 3 shot glasses still sat. "It was fine, how about you? Did you have fun?" he asked in return, moving to stand just before the boy, trying to get him to look in his eyes. Jack was more interested in looking anywhere but at Aster as he continued to search the room for anything to talk about aside from where he feared this was going. "It was nice...." Jack replied quietly. "Oh? What did you talk about?" Aster questioned, finding the boys sudden shyness to be rather adorable. "uh.....if you would like I could clear the table for you?" Jack tried distracting Aster only to fail as said man took his chin in hand and forced him to finally look him in the face. "Leave the table be Jack. Now just what did you all talk about?" Aster spoke in a tone both commanding and loving. Jack flushed before mumbling his reply, Aster would have none of it as he asked again this time with more force, "I did not hear you Jack, what did you talk about?"

"About you..." Jack said a bit louder this time. "All good I'd hope?" Aster asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Nodding Jack tried to pull away only to end with Aster wrapping his free arm around him, pulling his body flush to his own. "Now, now. None of that Mate." At the word 'mate' Jack froze stiff a blush covering his cheek and ears, spreading down his neck, "mmm I wonder how far down that goes?" Aster said with a purr. "You know, don't you?" Jack accused. "Know what? I know nothing of what you spoke." Aster said, his smirk telling Jack the truth. "You suck, you know that right?" Jack said, upset but only to a certain point. "Only in the best of ways." Aster grinning leaned down and finally connecting his lips with someone he knew he could spend a lifetime with, hope for the future blooming in his chest when Jack returned the gesture with vigor his arms encircling the taller male around the neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rushed, so I'll reread through it later on. but finally some naughty time :3

The two had broken apart, Jack mumbling that he needed a few moments to prepare himself for such a big step. Aster had allowed it and watched after the boy as he ran down the hall and listened still as the bathroom door slammed shut, the sound of the lock sliding into place. Chuckling Aster brought his hand up and rubbed his hand down the side of his face, "It's like a dream..." he whispered to himself as he made his slow way down the path Jack had just run, passing the bathroom to go and settle on the edge of his bed. He had decided if the boy backed out now he would let him, but that he wouldn't hold out much longer he knew. Thoughts of the night he had caught Jack pleasuring himself in the bathroom flashing through his mind, the sweet sounds the boy had made that night he hoped to get to hear more clearly this evening. Getting the honor to see the faces that went along with them as his body gave into pleasure. A low growl of excitement rumbling in his chest, before he was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Jacks head peeked out, flushed as his eyes met with Aster's for the briefest of seconds before he looked away. _Submissive, nice_. Aster thought as Jack slowly slid out of the bathroom shutting the door behind himself. After the door was shut the boy shuffled closer to the taller male, hands taking purchase in the edges of the sky blue shirt he had changed into, it barely covered the area Aster was most interested in that moment. Jack trembled lightly feet shuffling as he stood in front of him, his eyes still stealing quickly glances at Aster. "Uh...Pitch told me how the bottom....had to prepare. So I was......did I take too long?" He said, barely above a whisper. Aster's ears stood on end at hearing that, "So you?" Jack looked at him, "Got _that place_ ready for _me_?" he asked excitedly making a gesture at his rear. Jack nodded quickly, voice failing him as he turned continuing to try and make his shirt cover more. "Why are you hiding it then?" Aster questioned now standing, looking the boy over. "You already told me you did it, so why be shy? Ain't nothing I haven't seen before." Jack whispered again, Aster only made out 'ies', so he did a quick "Huh?" 

Jack turned away from him before almost yelling, "The panties, I'm wearing the freakin' panties! Pitch said I should!" startled a bit by th outburst Aster jumped a bit but was quick to recover with the new information he had been given. "The one they gave you, the g-string?" Jack could only nod, "Well let's see!" Aster and Jack has a brief fight over keeping the shirt down vs lifting it up, but asked won overall and quickly shredded the blast thing off his body. Jack tried to quickly cover the area exposed only to have Aster refuse him even that and snatched both hands up in one paw and pull them over his head. "Veeeerrryyyy Nice" Aster cooed "I must remember to sent my thanks." Drooling as he looked at Jack's manhood barely being held by the flimsy fruit snack shaped undergarment. He then noticed the thing that would be his undoing, a trail of something red and gooey going down the boys inner leg as he danced to prevent that, Aster bent to sniff at it "Strawberry? From where?" he asked looking up at Jack who refused to meet his eyes, "It was the lube they gave me....it's all I had..." he finished the sentence quietly. Jack jumped at the sound of something popping, Aster would later tell him it was his self control as he flung the boy into his bed, moving quickly to hover over him. "I'll...do..my best.....to be...gentle..." Aster told him in between pants as his erection slid out from it's sheath ready to be involved in the action. 

Feeling that he didn't have much time for foreplay this time, Aster quickly moved to Jack's candy covered erection, nibbling the g-string that covered it only barely registering it's cherry flavoring as his tongue slid up and down his length paw coming up to grab and rub the head specifically. Jack cried out loudly, hands flying to his ears each grabbing one and squeezing hard. Aster growled loudly, enjoying the rough attention only being more spurred on to get to the main event. He pulled Jack's hands from his ears and flipped the boy leaving him with his ass in the air and face in the pillows. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and gave a quick "Hey!" only to get a quick sorry before Aster went to work licking the string part from between his cheeks slurping it up like one would a noodle. After his quick bite he took a moment to look at the boys puckered hole, twitching slightly as the strawberry scented lube slowly leaked out, "Sexy" he purred before he swiped his tongue over the boy entrance only to get a startled cry from Jack. "What's wrong?" Aster questioned, "I...I don't know. I feel hot like my body wants something..." growling Aster answered with his body instead, moving to place the head of his erection to his entrance pushing just barely the tip inside. Jack responded to the action with a low moan, "More.." never one to turn down a request Aster was quick to plunge the rest of his length into the smaller male, be rewarded with a long loud moan as he felt himself being held tightly inside his warmth. Growling in pleasure he pulled out almost fully before thrusting back in roughly, barely making out Jack's cries of pleasure over his own. Jack's body trembled with each thrust causing Aster's dominate personality to come out more, "You like that, don't you?" he asked, hands firmly holding the boys hips hard enough to bruise as he continued his assault on his body. Jack shook his head, "N-no....." he got out before moaning once more. "Tsk, now now Jack. Don't lie, you have to be a good example for the children." Aster teased.

Jack bit his lip trying to keep anymore sounds from coming out but failing as a low moan made it's way out after a particularly hard thrust hit something inside of him, "W-what was that?!" Softly chuckling Aster answered with, "Finally found it, eh?" he made sure to continue driving into him roughly hitting that very spot as the boy turned into a pile of goo screaming his name each time. "Yes, more. I love to hear you." he urged on adding a sharp slap to his hips. As he came closer to his own release he reached a paw around and took hold of Jack's strained erection, leaning down he whispered in his ear, "Come for me, I want to hear you scream my name." and scream he did, loud enough to almost hurt someones ears, body going limp as Aster continued to trust a moment longer before pumping his insides full of his seed, teeth clamping down hard on the place where his neck and shoulder meet marking him as his mate. After he let his body fall down beside the now sleeping youth, pulling a sheet to cover them both. Not taking the notice of a swirling design glowing on the boys lower stomach as he let the feeling of being whole once more lure him into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, it has been a while! Sorry about that! Anyways, great news! Icefiresky is going to be my co-author for the rest of this story, she's a very skilled writer who I am honored to be working with. :)
> 
> Anyways! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far or given it kudos~ <3 you all :3

 

The light of the morning dawned with Jack and Aster continuing the actions of the past week. Aster sat on his knees between Jack's spread legs, lovingly caressing every inch of that snow white skin.  "Come and kiss me." Jack commanded a sly grin across his lips as Aster obeyed leaning down to do just that. A battle of tongue with the occasional clacking of teeth commenced as they both got lost in one another, Jack arching his body up seeking for Aster's heat. 

 

Pulling away Aster felt like he should get to play the game as well, "What do you want, Snowflake?" a low purr rumbling from his chest.  His eyes dark with a challenge that Jack would gladly meet. "I want you, Aster." he said with a groan, "Deep inside me, filling me with your seed. _God_ ... I want to be so full." 

 

Aster pulled back for a second, fighting to control his instinct to roughly take the boy right then and there. Instead he continued the game, "How do you want it?" his voice thick, seductive. Jack had to bite his lip to keep the moan that threatened to escape at such a tone. "Hard..." Jack panted out, "... hard and fast. Please?!" 

 

Aster's patience for this game had all but worn out and he gave in. He quickly covered Jack's body with his own, breath mixing as his face stopped just in front of his. All at once his lips seized Jack's and a hungry kiss, that left them breathless when they separated. "As you wish." Aster growl/whispered, causing a shiver to run up and down Jack's spine in excitement. 

 

He lined  up and plunged his cock inside of Jack in one strong, forceful thrust, getting no resistance. Jack's back arched as he screamed out to any god caring to listen in thanks as he was being filled. Jack had wanted hard and fast, and god dammit Aster would give it to him. Jack's arms reached out blindly for something to hold onto, and Aster took hold of them, placing them around his neck and he continued plunging in and out of Jack's well abused hole. Jack's body began to respond in time to the thrusts, screams of pleasure ripping from his throat each time Aster hit deep inside of him. 

 

As both felt their orgasms drawing close, Aster whispered, "We should go slow, don't want this to end too quickly." Jack grinned and let out a short breathless laugh in between his gasps and moans, "I don't want slow. I want you to let go. I want it all, now! Inside me!" Letting lose a feral growl Aster did just that, a few hard powerful thrusts later his knot swelled up locking them together Just over Jacks prostate as his cock pulsed with each shot of semen that filled Jack's hole. Jack let out a loud squeal that sounded like Aster's name as he released covering the both of them in his seed. 

 

Coming down from his high and mumbling an 'I love you.' Jack pulled Aster down to his mouth, kissing him tiredly. Aster responded in kind to the kiss, his hands moving to the small bump that now adorned the eternal teens stomach, tracing the light birth mark like design that had appeared after their first night. I looked like a cross between an aster and a snowflake right under his bellybutton. It was beautiful. Aster was unsure if Jack was aware of what was happening, forming, growing this very moment in his body, or why he suddenly desired their coming together so strongly but he decided that would be a talk for another day. For now he would bask in the glow of his loving mate and of the soft multiple heartbeats he could just make out coming from his belly. Soon, they would be a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...more smut lol


	13. Chapter 13

When Jack first awoke, he was a bit groggy and felt like he had been flying for days without rest, in a hurricane. 'What happened?' he thought to himself, he allowed his eyes to wander the room taking in his current situation, he was hot almost too hot and covered by a soft fur blanket in a large bed that he couldn't quite place. Trying to move his arm and scoot out from under the heavy blanket he found it wasn't a blanket at all but Aster. Aster was quick to wrap his arm around Jack's body and pull him back into his chest. Heaving a small sigh, Jack gave his brain the chance to catch up and remind him of what had been occurring over the past few days, 'Or was it a week? Maybe more' he thought.

Images of what had kept them so busy flew through his mind, causing him to blush. He suddenly notice the way his back felt strained, and the feeling of bruises on his hips from Asters firm grip during there, ahem, activities. The throbbing of the fresh and old kiss marks and nips on his neck, chest and thighs also chiming in. He again moved to sit up only to feel his world suddenly start spinning, and with it his empty stomach. Shoving Aster's arm hard, he ran for the bathroom, barely flipping the lid up before his stomach emptied all its meager contents. Leaving him dry heaving as he notice Aster running in the room behind him.

"Hey, love...” he whispered in soft comforting words, as his hand stroked Jack's back in slow circular patterns, "Are you OK?" Smacking himself in the head he reprimanded himself, "Of course you're not, vomiting isn't OK, I'll be right back, love." Aster stood and left for a moment, rushing from the room. After he left Jack felt a sadness creep in his chest, but didn't have time to ponder on it as his body was once again wracked with dry heaving. Aster returned after a few moments, a cool glass of water in his hand, "Here." he said helping Jack pull away from the toilet and take a small sip. "Thank you." Jack managed to chirp out, his stomach somewhat calmed by the cool fluid. "How about a shower then?" Aster offered pointing to the shower while he flushed the evidence of Jack's sickness down the toilet.

Helping him to his feet, Aster made sure to have a firm hold on his wobbly mate. Jack's world swam again, his hands rushed to his stomach, then stopped, he stood for there for a few solid moments just looking down at the slight bump of his belly. Jack lightly ran the hand over the stretched skin and mark he found below his bellybutton, he knew it meant something amazing but he wasn't quite sure what. He was brought from his thoughts by Aster placing his hands over his own where they met over the mark, "It's our kits, Jack." Jack looked up at Aster stunned and then down at his abdomen, "K-kits? You don't mean...babies?!" Jacks eyes softened a bit as he looked on at his stomach in wonder, "So, it worked?"

Aster let out the breath he didn't know he was holding since telling Jack of the kits and smiled, "Yes, Jackie boy. It worked." Jack let out a soft whoop, his excitement showing clearly on his face, "I'm going to be a daddy!" Aster began to lead the happy teen to the shower and walked into the stream of water with him after he turned in on, "Or a mommy, if ya think about it." Aster commented. Jack made a slightly face at being the 'mommy', but quickly let it go and nodded, "Or a Mommy." he agreed, stopping Asters hands that had started to lather him up at his stomach, "Let me." he whispered and grab some soap and gently washed over where the kits sat in his stomach, "I wonder how many there will be..." he wondered quietly to himself not expecting an answer. So he was startled when aster did. "Three." startled Jack turned to his mate (His mate his mind giggled) "Huh?" aster smiled "I can hear them, love, three strong, beautiful heartbeats." Jack looked down at his little bump once more in awe, "Three...” he said, "Wow."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this really quick before I forget, so can't do personal thanks this time but seriously you all rock :)

That first week since finding out that he was, no they, they were expecting not one but three babies, went by in a blur. Jack still had not completely wrapped his mind around the fact that he now had Aster's babies growing in his tummy. He spent most of his days wandering around the warren, leaving his staff in the house since Aster refused to let him leave from fear of something happening to him or the kits. Jack understood his fears, but he was slowly growing stir crazy. Maybe if just for a little bit...he thought, eyes glancing over at his mate hunched on by the dye river busily panting eggs. Aster had said not a word or gave any sign that he had noticed Jack's walking around for the past two hours. He did this every day for at least a good 6 hour period, and it had just hit the 2 hour mark. ‘That leaves me with at least 4 hours, I'm sure he wouldn't notice.’ He thought.

Moving quickly to the house, hand on his raised abdomen, ‘I’ve gotten bigger again. Soon I won’t fit in my hoodie.’ He thought as he walked he grabbed his staff that was hung next to the door and snuck back out. Creeping around the side of the home, he gave on last glance to Aster, he still hadn’t moved. Not even his ever alert ears twitched. Grinning mischievously he ran towards the tunnels, choosing to not fly until he was closer in fear of being caught.

Flying quickly from the tunnel, wind happily spinning him through the air, "I've missed you as well my friend." he giggled as it tussled his hair happily. The wind gave him extra support, which felt more like the air had thickened and was a lot gentler than usual ‘She must know.’ He thought. Giving out a few 'woohoo's' he continued on his journey, staff firmly in had as he made his way to his pond.

Once he finally reached it, he had a little difficulty landing as gracefully as he normally did, stumbling just slightly. As he finally caught his balance and stood firmly on the ground. ‘My balance gone funky sitting in that warren all week.’ he assumed shrugging.

Walking over his lake's surface, watching as his footprints caused ice to form on the warm water. "This is so nice..." he mumbled off to himself. He made his way across the lake and chose a pine tree with lots of shade from the sun to settle under, Maybe just a short nap in the fresh air...that would be nice he thought as he let sleep claim him.

~~  
Jack startled awake, shocked to find the sun missing from the now dark sky, "Oh shit..." he muttered. His mark tingled like it was being aggressively shocked, "That can't be good." he stood quickly to his feet and was going to take flight until he heard it, his name being called, no screamed. A hole opened in the ground just before him and out jumped a very angry Aster, "Jack Frost!" Aster growled. “I thought we agreed you'd stay in the Warren!" Jack felt himself blush in embarrassment and readied himself for the onslaught of cursing he was about to receive only to be shocked when Aster grabbed him up into his arms, holding him firmly sniffling. ‘Is he crying?’ Jack wondered, unable to pull away and look to find his answer. "I was so scared I'd lost you."

Feeling guilt build in his stomach, he reached around and hugged back the larger male, "I'm sorry..." Jack said, "I just...I needed to get out." He could feel Aster nod before he pulled away and sure enough his eyes were moist. He sighed "I know, I’m sorry. Just next time please tell me! I can come with you. Keep you safe." Jack just let out a puff of air, upset at the idea of being unable to protect himself but agreed.

Both males just stared at each other for what felt like an hour, of course it was Jack that started it. He slammed his lips to Asters in a hungry, apologetic kiss, beginning a make out session, hands grabbing at whatever they could reach as their mouths dueled only to be interrupted by Tooth's voice. "Guys..?" she squeaked out, causing the two of them to split like they had caught on fire. Tooth looked like the cat that caught the canary. "H-hey Tooth…" Jack said flushing brightly. Aster just offered a nod, his ears twitching back in his embarrassment. "So I take it all is well then.." she said eyeballing Jack with a smile as he tried to make the front of his hoodie more baggy, "Jack, what are you doing? Are you ok?" she asked moving closer only to have Aster interfere his voice deep with warning, "Close enough Toothiana."

Tooth jumped back slightly like she had be bitten, " Gees Aster, why so defensive?!" she cried out, "It's not like he's-" she stopped mid-sentence as everything seemed to click. How Jack was trying to hide his stomach, how defensive bunny was towards Jack. "OH MY GAWD!" she squealed out, "Jack, are you pregnant?!" Jack just nodded to her question, still shy about the fact that he was the woman in this situation. She rushed over and crushed the boy in a tight hug, squealing, feeling his distended belly, only when Aster growled did she finally let go. “We have to tell the others! Oh, North is going to flip a Christmas tree! This is just, OH MY GOD! I am so happy for you both!" The woman flew circles, causing Aster to shake his head and mutter off about her being crazy. Jack just stared on intimidated by the woman's excitement, "Is this a normal reaction to pregnancy?" he whispered to Aster. "For women, yes." he offered back. "Let's sneak back through my tunnel while she is busy." Jack nodded and was swept up into his mate’s arms, "We'll come by this weekend Tooth, see ya.” Aster said to Tooth ignoring her cries of 'wait' as they disappeared down the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be during the week towards the end, Icefiresky is on vacation this weekend :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks~  
> not too important : Of course we'll continue it ^_^  
> nightshadehorse93 : Lol it would be funny to witness  
> Night_shark_out : TY for the review :D
> 
> and to any who sent kudos, sorry didn't post this sooner!

After all the friends had moved in and greeted (read assaulted) the couple, they quickly ushered the pair to North's large chair which they had sat next to the overly large pile of gifts. A table with baby diaper cakes, and baby themed snacks sat to the other side. Aster refused to put Jack down in fear of what the others would do without his Pookan body armor, Jack also didn't seem to desire being released so now Aster sat holding Jack in said chair.

Tooth was quick to move in asking questions as fast as she gave out orders for collecting teeth, mostly just curious on how many and how long until she can hold one. "She's going to drop one I just know it." Aster whispered down to Jack who nodded, stunned by the woman’s lips flying as more words just continued to pour out. Luckily North pulled her away whispering to her how they would open all the great gifts if she's so close. IT worked like a charm and charged into the closest seat to the pair, eyes gleaming with excitement.

Aster nodded his thanks to North and slightly loosened his hold on Jack, who moved to now sit on Aster's lap, cringing in fear when Tooth let out another squeal and comment about his belly and wanting to touch it. She scooted her chair closer and started reaching out for him only to pull back as though she was bitten as Jack's yes turned cold as ice, his arm encircling his abdomen protectively. A sharp and loud "No." that sounded more like a warning than command came out from his small form, stunning the room. Aster oddly proud rubbed his chin on his mates head whispering words of comfort that took a few minutes to calm his upset mate.

After Jack had calmed the group of friends sat circling the pair and North was the first to speak, "So no touching of Jack, seems to be a new rule." he commented, stroking his beard. "Perhaps is best we abide by said rule is we plan to make it out of this night alive." Pitch offered, his voice in a dull monotone. Jack was sheepish saying a quick “Sorry” Sandy nodded joyfully, but the group knew he secretly was hoping for some bloodshed based off the distaste he had about the whole room.

~~

The rest of the evening went along smoothly, Jack opened his mountain of gifts and had to tell Tooth at least 10 times that what they had given would be more than enough for 5 kits never mind 3. She still looked as though she felt the desire to buy and make more and he was sure she would most likely just start showing up at the warren randomly for the next few years like an obsessed nut. That being said, the onesies and toys, all in shades of blue and green, were greatly appreciated.

Sandy's gifts mostly had been on his dream sand for when the children refused to sleep or are sick and needed rest as Pitch had explained. Pitch's gifts, all made of the dark sand seemed to take a more dark tone with shaped of monsters and the creatures all children feared under their bed at nights. He was the boogie man so it made sense, still Jack and Aster agreed on a bon fire when they got home.

North's gifts took on a more 'for the parents' tone. Bottles of liquor for Aster to enjoy now, and Jack once he was without babies. It also had a few books on positions and one on sex during pregnancy, 'So the romance doesn't die' as he explained it and a rather LARGE bag that contained items to go with said books. Jack had whispered for this to go in the bone fire with Pitch's gifts, but didn't take note of Aster putting some in other bags with baby clothing to save from his mates desire to burn.

After all the gifts had been done, they had eaten. Jack eating what looked to be 3 times his weight by the end of it, even North was impressed. He had made a short comment on how he had become full long before Jack had, upsetting the pregnant youth. Aster had growled and told North where to shove it.

As the room slowly grew in tension once more, Jack yawned and Aster decided it was time for the pair to leave. Making the goodbyes quick, he scooped Jack back into a bridal hold and opened a portal in the ground that the gifts dropped down into before doing one for him and Jack, making a quick escape from the room of friends. But not before flipping North the bird.  
In the silence, it was pitch who spoke first. “Well, that went well.” He said, sandy flashing him a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG we actually updated!? lol enjoy :3

After the pair reached home, it took Jack a few minutes to free himself from his mates embrace. Aster had him held tightly to himself with his nose buried in Jack's neck breathing in deeply.

 "Aster, you can let go now..." Jack tried to offer only to feel a puff of warm breath caress his neck sending all sorts of tingles down his spine. 'Ok.' Jack thought to himself, 'time to try a different approach' With that he stood on the very tips of his toes, Aster's nose never once stopping in its sniffing as he brought his hands up to his mates ears, giving them long strong strokes from base to tip.

 

He could feel Aster's breath increasing as he continued his assault, turning his head to more reveal the area of neck Aster had previously been sniffing. A strum of pleasure coursing through his abdomen as he felt his mates tongue come out to lick longingly at the exposed skin.

 

Growling softly, Jack hopped up, with some help from Aster due to his bump, and wrapped his legs around his waist giving out two words, spoken in more of an order than request, "Nest. Now." Aster was more than pleased to do as his mate ordered, growling in return at his boldness, "As you wish." he purred making his way deeper into their home to have his way with his willing mate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next two months flew by in what seemed to be a blink of the eye, Jack had set up the nursery for their kits. He went in daily to adjust something minor and spent most of his day cleaning, or refolding the tiny clothing while he hummed soft tunes to himself. Aster took great pride in watching his mate while he waddled about, his nesting instincts in full drive.

 'He will make a great mother.' Aster thought to himself as Jack bent over to pick up a tiny pair of bottoms that fell, highlighting his expanded hips and rounded bottom. As the boy stood back up and proceeded to refold the bottoms, Aster nodded happily at the swollen bump that held their kits. He was huge, but he would never tell the boy that. No, with his surging hormones, Jack would most likely freeze his ears together or something.

Not to mention Jack hadn’t been sleeping well the last few nights. As Jack’s due date begun drawing nearer, Jack, and consequently Aster, found out the joy of Braxton hicks. Bunny still remembered the disaster that came with the first case. North will never let him live it down, that was for sure.

Jack had woken up at around 3:00 the previous night, the false contractions seemingly starting up again. Even now, he can’t help but notice how Jack cringed every now and again.

While Aster was pondering these things he couldn’t help but silently appraise his lover, standing there round and glowing. Aster could safely say that he never before saw something as beautiful as his young mate. Jack turned and let out a light laugh at his mates appraising look, "Like what you see?" he questioned, causing Aster's eyes to move from his abdomen to his face, it seemed to have softened some since he became pregnant.

 

Jack’s eyes held this look of content, if a little tired and pinched, like his world was complete or very soon would be. He felt a soft smile spread across his face. "I love you." the taller male whispered, moving to embrace his smaller mate. Their hands landing on Jack’s pregnant bump. Jack turned his head up and nuzzled back at Aster, humming happily, "If you really loved me, you'd help me fold these clothes." Jack teased, smacking him in the chest with a custom made onesie, a little hole for the rabbit’s tail in the rear. Aster let loose a chuckle, "My love, you've folded these clothing more than enough times. Doing it another time will not cause the babes to come any sooner." Again he noticed his mate cringe. “Hey, you ok Jackie?”

Just as Aster finished his question Jack stiffened and pushed away from his mate roughly, confusing Aster, "Jackie boy?" he questioned until he heard his mate moan in, what sounded like, pain. "Oh-A-ahh..." suddenly a sent hit him that could only have been one thing, Sure enough, when he looked down, he found jack’s pants and the floor wet.  "Oh! Jackie boy, the kits! Your water!" Aster burst out panicked, trying to help support his mate as another contraction hit him.

 

"Get *pant* me to *pant* Norths!" Jack all but screamed as he grabbed a handful of his chest fur, the feeling of fluids running down his legs accompanied with the cramping of impending birth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the babies :3

Aster was quick getting Jack to North's, only to be shoved away and have Jack taken from his arms by very forceful female yeti. The initial urge to fight to keep his mate with him was calmed by Tooth's small warm hand placed on his arm,

"Relax." she spoke soothingly, "I'll stay with him, he’s in good hands." she finished before fluttering off to catch up to the rushing yeti and groaning Jack.

 

Aster stood in the spot they left him, ears swiveling and twitching in hopes of hearing something, anything! Only to hear silence, he was shocked from his hawk like focus by North grabbing his upper arm and telling him to come and sit. He was only able to be moved after North commented on his behavior would be upsetting to Jack, his desire to look good and please his mate winning him over. So the two went into his workshop and North poured them both tall glasses of scotch. North sipped at his while Aster eyed the door. North's face turned to his friend, a look of worry crossing his face, before he joined Aster in watching of the door hoping for word on the boy.

 

It had been just over two hours when they heard the door open, a sweaty but excited Tooth stormed into the room practically screaming "They're all born! 3 healthy little bundles!!" North cheered while Aster jumped out of his seat, pushed past Tooth and ran out of the room. Racing down the hallway that lead to the hospital wing, until he found the room that contained Jack, he was sweating, his breath heavy but he looked otherwise fine.  Racing to his side he took one of his hands, rubbing it soothingly, "Snowflake." he whispered causing Jack to look up at him, his eyes showing his exhaustion. "Aster." He whispered back, "I did it." he panted out. Aster looked down to Jack's still spread legs, a yeti was between then sewing a small tear closed. She was speaking in gibberish that North and Tooth happily deciphered, "It would seem, that since he was a male, to give birth his body made a way. They are unsure if this new opening will remain or close up once the small tears heal."

 

 Aster nodded, giving Jack a small kiss before going to see the new kits. The yeti tending to them moved aside to allow the new papa in. Standing over the three bundles, two in blue blanket and one in pink he gasps slightly at seeing them. At the bed Jack cried out, "Are they alright?"  Aster just nodded, his hand coming to his mouth, "They are fine my love, just they're human."

 

"And that's a problem?" Jack snapped his voice breaking, tears forming in his eyes. Aster turned to his love his eyes also watering, "No! Never! My love, they're beautiful." he said reaching down to pick up one of the males, cradling the little brown haired infant close to his chest, "You gave me 3 beautiful children Jack, I could care less if they are human or not." He brought the bundle over to Jack to let him get a better look at his son, Jack reached out a hand and caressed the small baby's cheek, "He’s beautiful." he murmured tickling its nose, causing the boy to sneeze. Suddenly a puff of smoke formed around his body only to clear and reveal a pookan kit. "But...how?" Jack whispered, "I think, it's because....he's a half Pookan.” Aster said, shock lacing his voice “I can morph and change form or even sex if I need. That must be it."

 

The other two infants still in the nursery bed sneezed as well, both of them also turning into Pookan kids when the smoke cleared.  "Amazing..." North whispered. "The sneeze triggers the change...it's amazing."

As Aster stood there, the yeti brought the other two now-pooka-kits over and laid them in their mother’s arms. As he looked over his new family, Aster couldn’t help but thank whoever was listening, that things had happened as they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it! Until next time!!


	18. Chapter 18

Jack sat in a rocking chair, holding a small silver furred kit, feeding him from a bottle as he hummed softly. The infant barely able to fight sleep. His eyes moved up to see Aster coming over a hill at a slight run, heading straight for him. Curiosity peeked, he looked for their first litter, only to have his unspoken question answered when he noticed Aster looking back before the tree came into view. All in their Pookan forms, their daughter Jihara had a beautiful grey coat like her father, while only one of the boys shared the same. The last boy, Malyun, had been blessed with a winter coat and powers to boot like his mother, his coat a gorgeous white. His brother Jaleel was somewhat jealous of his brothers skill, being only 5 that sort of thing would happen. 

Jihara, the fastest of the three was almost caught up to their father, while Malyun and Jaleel kept shoving each other before they turned into a ball of fighting boys. Jack giggled as Aster stopped and went back to break up the fight. Aster scolding a child was in his opinion the most hilarious thing he had ever seen, just imagine a large rabbit with bushy eyebrows pointing a finger and yelling at you in an Australian accent. Pure comedy gold. 

Jihara walked up next to Jack, giving a quick sneeze to change her form to that of a young grey haired girl in a flowing dress of teal. Nodding to her with a smile Jack stopped his humming to greet his daughter, bending down to give her a quick kiss.

"Mumma" she began "Is t'wen sleeping" she questioned in a super high pitched voice as she poked at one of his feet. 

A slight chuckle escaped his lips before he answered, "Tren is tired Jihara, you can play with him later." 

The girl nodded easily agreeing, whispering to the sleeping baby about how she's going to snuggle with him later.

Jack looked back up to see Aster and their sons, both refused to look at the other, cheeks puffed out in anger, "What was it this time?" he questioned looking to his mate as the boys went into the house.

"Jus' a thing o' pride, m'love." he said leaning down to give him a soft kiss. Interrupted by the sound of the boys once again fighting, inside the house this time, "Ev'r regret it?" Aster questioned looking to the door and then his love.

"Regret? I have nothing to regret, we are blessed." Jack answered pulling him down for another quick kiss, "Now go break that up before they wake up the other baby." he told him before laughing once again, confused as Aster stopped in the doorway just watching him. He let out a quick 'What'

"Nothing" Aster responded with a smile, "I jus' love your laugh." he finished before the sound of the other kit, now awake, broke through the sound of the boys fighting, both yelling that it was the others fault. 

Aster ran into the home, scolding the boys as we went to soothe the now upset kit. 

  
Jack just looked down at the sleeping infant in his arm as his sister whispered a sweet story of all the games they would play together once he was older, 'Who could regret this?' he pondered as he looked back over the fields as the winds softly blew the grass and flowers.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of ending it like this and maybe having a one shot or two maybe later on about their lives later on.


End file.
